1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card connector, and particularly to a Push—Push Type memory card connector which has a normal-closed switch and double springy connecting points for power supply thereby insuring stable data transmission.
2. Related Art
Push—Push Type memory card connectors allow a memory card being inserted in or ejected out by pressing the memory card and are popularly used in digital cameral, mobile phone, and Personal Digital Assistant. These memory card connectors often have a small profile and short card insertion distance. Therefore it is uneasy to determine whether the memory card is positioned. In the case that the memory card does not reach a prescribed position, a user performs data transmission of the card, tending to damage the card or to transmit data unstably due to improper contact.
Moreover, the memory card connectors often contact the card in horizontal direction. Namely, conductive terminals of such a memory card connector have suspending structure and engage contacting points of the memory card inserted horizontally. Manufacture tolerance often makes improper contact between the contacting points of the memory card and the conductive terminals. Especially, once some conductive terminals for power supply do not contact the corresponding contacting points exactly, the data transmission is apt to be unstable.